


The Merman Prince and his Captain.

by Red_Art_Fanatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, captain au, mermaid au, prince AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Art_Fanatic/pseuds/Red_Art_Fanatic
Summary: Prince Adrien gets captured by Captain Ladybug, but of course with her kind heart she couldn’t keep the poor creature captive.. So Captain Ladybug as a plan. Little does she know her fate will be twisted  and changed forever later on in the story.





	1. The encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story had been done over text. So some certain lines may be repeated in another way. Either way it’s a good story in my opinion!

Ladybug was checking around her ship. Making sure everyone was doing their job and not slacking off. She smiled, very proud of her crew and her ship. As she walked around the ship, she suddenly heard one of the men nearly scream.

"Woah! What in the world?!" They exclaimed as they suddenly pulled up.. a mermaid- a merMAN.

But.. he looked young. The boy had shiny blonde hair, a green and black tail. Black fins covered his ears. With black scaly clawed hands that went up half way down his forearm as it faded into normal skin. A scale like mask and bright green catlike eyes.

He.. looked kind of scary. But at the moment, his demeanor looked frightened. Him curled up on himself trying to hide but failed. And he hissed slightly as Ladybug came closer to side of the ship.

He shouldn't have done this. He should have listened to his father. He always told Adrien not to go anywhere near the schools of fish, but the other teenagers got to do it, so Adrien had snuck away to join in the fun. And now what did it get him? Caught in a net by humans!

Adrien hissed softly as one of them walked over, dressed in a red long jacket with tails and black pants with a red black-spotted feather in her hat.

He didn't know what this person wanted, but it couldn't be good. He curled further in on himself, trying to protect his tail.

The girl starred at him with big blue curious eyes. She'd never seen anything like him! "Hey.. it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." She smiled softly at him. She told her men to bring him up along with the other fish that was stuck in the net.

Once he was on the deck she pulled a small dagger from her boot and grabbed the netting and cut it so she could get him out of it.

Adrien wasn't fooled by her words any more than he was by her pretty looks. The merpeople understood Human, they had learned out of necessity to stay safe, but Adrien wouldn't let her know that. If she thought he didn't understand her then maybe she'd let something slip that he wasn't supposed to hear and he'd know what they wanted.

Adrien gripped the rope with his clawed hands as the net was swung up and on to the deck, eyes widening as the woman produced a knife from her... what were those things they wore on their feet? Socks? He thought they were socks.

He couldn't believe it when she cut the rope, but he wasn't going to press his luck. He pushed himself back against the wall, hissing loudly and baring his tiny, but sharp fangs at them.

Marinette kept her distance. But once she saw her men start creep closer to him with their swords, she stopped her foot on the deck. "Back to work you mangy dogs!" She ordered and her crew stopped and backed over from the mermen. Mari sighed and put her dagger back in her boot.

She gathered the net back up and tossed it out of the way. It would have to be mended later. She then sat herself in front of him, but stayed at a safe distance from his tail. It looked strong..

"Sorry about that.. they won't bother you anymore. At least I hope. I'm the captain of this ship and you can call me Ladybug." She smiled warmly to him.

Adrien felt his heart beat faster with adrenaline as the men advanced towards him with their swords, knowing that he may not make it against so many men.

He propped himself up on his hands and stared critically at the captain of the ship, his tail swishing softly against the hard wood as he tried to estimate his chances of making it back over the side.

He made a quiet growling sound at the captain as she introduced herself, eyes narrowed and almost glowing as he assured himself that the others would get help.

She watched him carefully. His tail shimmered beautifully in the afternoon sun. "Your tail is really pretty." She smiled more. And she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them as she looked at him.

"Can you speak? I'm not going to doing anything bad to you I promise. I may be a pirate, but I wouldn't hurt an innocent creature like you." She said softly, watching him gentle eyes,

The captain moved just a bit closer. But stayed stayed away from his tail as it swished.

Adrien almost huffed at her compliment, catching himself just in time. She couldn't know that he could understand her.

He knew his tail was beautiful. He was after all the prince of the underwater kingdom of Meraculous. His bloodline was pure and his father took great pride in showing Adrien off.

It was absurd to call him a creature, like he was nothing more than an oyster that couldn't think. "You're the creature, with your legs and lack of scales." He said in Mer-Speak, a language no human had ever learned. It sounded like an angry string of clicks and hisses.

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side at the Sounds he was making. "Can you not understand me or something?" Her eyebrows knitted together and she sighed. "I wish I was a mermaid.. I'm sure your world is beautiful.."

She slowly got up and brushed herself off. But she winked at him before turning and motioned on of her men over, whispering something to him quick and he nodded. Getting a few other men to help him.

While they did that, the captain went and got a bucket, going and filling it up best she could with water. Then she came over to the merman and dumped the water over him. "You are part fish after all and it would be a terrible thing if you tried out."

Adrien watched her suspiciously as she got up and walked away, whispering with her men. He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear her words, only light sounds of unintelligible murmuring.

The fear began to churn his stomach again as he grew uneasy, knowing that whatever she was doing it couldn't be good.

Adrien watched her fill the bucket and with wide eyes watched as she walked over. The water poured over him, the merman spluttering for a moment, tail swishing wildly as the gills on the side of his neck opened on instinct, trying to breathe through the water.

The captain smiled. "There we go. That should help in the meantime." She said as put the bucket down and started to walk off again. And she glanced back at him. "You don't have to be scared, everything will be alright. No one will hurt you. And if they do they'll be in big trouble."

After a few minutes the men she had talked too brought up a wooden tub lined with tar to stop it from leaking and it then was filled with water. And the captain walked back over to the merman and knelt down near him. "Would be alright if my men picked you up and put you that tub over there?" She asked gently, looking at him. With soft eyes.

Adrien closed his eyes for a moment to feel the refreshing feeling of the water poured over him. He'd only been out of the water a short time, but he'd dry out fast in the bright sun of midday.

He listened carefully to her as she left, though gave no acknowledgment to her statement, staring out toward the water and wondering if he should make a run for it. But there was no telling how far the ship had moved since he'd been hauled aboard. He may find himself in unknown waters.

He startled as a heavy thump of the men lowering the tub shook him awares. They were filling it with water and Adrien allowed himself to be the tiniest bit grateful to his captors, not taking his eyes off the tub as Ladybug spoke to him. He swallowed thickly, eyes flicking between her and the tub, but giving no answer.

Ladybug bit her lip as she received no answer from him. "Hello? Can you hear me? You don't want to dry out do you?" She questioned, taking a risk and coming coming a little close and she reached out and poked his cheek quick. But quickly pulled back in case he tried grabbing her since he didn't seem too comfortable around her and her crew.

"Listen. We're stopping here to catch the fish that's around here. I promise, and I'll try my best, to let you go at night fall when my men are asleep." She whispered so only he could here. "Please try and trust me." She added quietly once more.

Adrien flinched back as she poked his cheek, eyes going wide as he made first a frightened screech and then a mean hiss when he caught himself.

His claws scraped against the floor, bracing himself if she tried to touch him again.

He didn't believe her. He couldn't. Refocusing his eyes on the tub he gazed pointedly at it, hoping she'd get the message.

She fell back in surprise at his screech. She blinked for a moment before giggling. She slowly sat back up and looked at him calmly. "I didn't get an answer from you. Is it alright if my men picked you up?" She asked again as she stood up. But ruffled his blonde his hair on her way up. His hair was rather soft..

She held a hand up as her men started coming towards them. "Ah Ah Ah. I don't think so. I didn't get answer from him. So until he gives the okay, you don't lay a finger on him." She glared at them and the they backed off. "Or else." She added and they swallowed.

They seemed afraid of her. She was harsh and commanding towards them, yet gentle and sweet to the merman.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled at him. He flinched once more as she ruffled his wet, silky hair, gritting his teeth.

He could have taken her, he knew he could. Merfolk were stronger than humans, both in and out of the water. But if he attacked than her men would step up and he couldn't take them all out.

He nearly groaned when she told her men to stay away. Honestly the water would have been nice. But maybe this would give him a better chance at escaping...

The captain sighed as she didn't get an answer. "Okay.. enough of this. Put him the tub. But be gentle. He isn't some animal." She said and stood next to him. "I'm sorry, but if you don't want to try out, and since I'm not getting a answer we're going to have to picked you up."

She nodded to one of her men who came over to them. She came around him and slipped her arms around his and the man came and slipped his arms under his tail and they lifted him up. "Wow, you're heavier then I thought." She said and they carried him over to the tub.

The man lowered his tail into the water first and she slowly lowered the rest of him into the tub, careful not to drop him and hurt him somehow. "There we go. Does that feel better?" She asked in a gentle tone.

And there went his plan out the proverbial window. He tensed as she came over, but didn't put up a fight as she gripped his arms.

However he panicked when the man first gripped his tail, letting out a startled click that his father would have grounded him for as his tail lashed out, and slapped the man's face. Hard.

He was positive it was only the stern glare of the girl behind him that kept the man from rebutting and made him pick Adrien up again.

Adrien squirmed in the water for a moment before settling, staring up at the red and black dressed captain with wide green eyes as sank down into the water as much as he could, letting his gills open to drink in the oxygen from the water.

The captain smiled and giggled once he had settled. "Well. Let me know if you need anything." She smiled more at him and started walking. "No one is allowed to go near him." She said firmly. "Aye aye captain!" They all called.

She gave a firm nod and walked around her ship. Taking occasional glances at the merman. She wished she could talk with him. But it seemed all he could do was clicks and hisses, and growl. She sighed and looked out on the water.

She smiled as she saw a pod of dolphins jumping out of the water, playing around and catching fish. They were magnificent animals.

Adrien slowly allowed himself to relax a little as she walked away, letting himself recharge a bit in the water. He'd need all his strength if he wanted to get off the ship.

He sighed softly, wondering if his father would come save him. He looked forlornly down at his tail, the brilliant colors glistening under the water. Would the captain truly let him go?

A familiar sound brought him out of his thoughts as he heard a shrill whistle of a dolphin, bottlenose if he were correct.

Gripping the sides of the tub he hoisted himself up, trying to see over the sides of the ship to the water, making frantic whistling noises that closely resembled the dolphins.


	2. Mer talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Adrien began speaking with the dolphins with his clicks and whistles. Now comes where he confusing the young captain with his mer talk.

The dolphins heard him and would swim up and jump out of the water, he could barely see them. They clicked and whistled back at him. They got the message. 

Ladybug watched the dolphins play and she smiled. But wait.. she turned around, to see the merman lifted up and making the sounds like the dolphins. "Wait, are you making all those sounds? Well.. I guess it makes sense since you do live the ocean.." she giggled.

Adrien relaxed a tiny bit, the dolphins had heard him and they may be able to help when Adrien's Dad came looking for him.

Nearly flinching at her voice, Adrien turned to look at the pirate. He was slightly amused by her wonderment toward him.

She smiled towards him. Her blue eyes bright with excitement. She then walked back over to him. Loose and relaxed. Not wanting to scare him. Once got where she wanted, which was a few feet from his tub, she sat down again and just starred at him like before. 

He was so mysterious. And very protective of himself. Which she kind of expected. But she wanted him to know he wasn’t going to get hurt. She tried to be kind to new people she met. Unless she felt intimidated or threatened by them. But not him. 

Adrien shrank back a bit in his tub as Ladybug drew near, but calmed when she just sat down a few feet from him, staring at him like before.

He blinked back at her and clicked softly, lowering himself back into the tub. "Why don't you act like the others?" He asked, wishing he could talk to her in her own language, but knowing his father would be furious if he found out.

Ladybug smiled and just sat there. Wanting him to get used to her presence. She really wanted to be friends with him. She wanted to know if he could speak her language and not just his clicks and stuff.

Every few minutes she'd inch closer. But slowly. She didn’t want to scare him or anything. She liked seeing him relaxed. 

He watched her closely, but eventually grew bored of it and sank beneath the shallow water in the tub, letting it cover him completely.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the water moisturizer him before he came back up to find her right where she was before.

She just quietly watched him. She was rather small compared to the big beefy men on the ship. She looked so innocent around him. She just wanted to be his friend. 

Whenever he wasn’t looking, such as sinking down in the tub. Eventually she made it close enough, just foot away from the tub.

Adrien kept a weary on her her when he found her closer to him, staying above the water so he could stay on guard.

He sighed softly and gently stretched his tail out, the small tub hindering his movement. 

"Sorry if it’s a bit uncomfortable for you, but that’s the biggest thing he have to hold you at the moment." She smiled softly at him. "I still wonder if you can even understand me."

"I wish I knew what it was like underwater. To see all the fish, and you probably get to play with the dolphins right? Must be nice. It gets boring just sailing sometimes." She sighed softly. 

Adrien blinked at her slowly, tilting his head. If he could just talk to her... But it would go against all the rules of their people...

But then again, how else was he to know her plan for getting him off the ship, if there truly was one?

He clicked softly, murmuring to himself to get his nerve up.

The captain looked at him and sighed again. "And I wonder if you can even understand me at all.. I feel like I’m just talking to myself." She looked away and she slowly stood up. 

And she started walking towards her cabin. Her heeled boots clapping against the wooden deck gently. She slowly opened her door, glancing back at the merman before going inside and she shut the door.

Adrien watched her go, panic squeezing his heart. He opened his mouth as she turned to look at him, but no words came out.

The door closed and he was left staring at where she had been, an uneasy feeling sinking in his stomach. What if he'd just blown his only chance at leaving?

Marinette sat on her creaky bed and hugged herself. She soon curled up and closed her eyes. Soon drifting off to sleep. 

The day had passed fairly quickly it seemed. When Marinette woke up, her cabin was dark. She sighed and got up. Stretching, she got up and put her coat back, and picking her hat up, putting it on. She took a breath and come out of her cabin. 

She told the remaining crew members that were still on the main deck to drop the anchor a they did. She then told them to go get some rest.

~~~~~

Adrien grew anxious as the day grew long and the night finally came with whispers of light waves against the hull.

The stars overhead twinkled brightly, the moonlight illuminating the ship's deck no making it nearly impossible for Adrien to move without being seen.

He sank back in the water as the captain walked by, ordering her men to drop anchor.

The captain was silent after she gave her orders. Standing still and stiff until her men went under deck. She sighed once they disappeared.

She looked over at the merman in the tub. "I really don’t want to let you go. But it’s wrong of me to hold you against your will. I just don’t trust some of my men completely. If I did, I would have let you when we first caught you."

Adrien watched the men disappear and looked back at the captain as she started to speak. He listened carefully and clicked a thank you before gripping the sides of the tub and trying to hoist himself out of the wooden container.

His tail flopped against the side of the tub, virtually useless.

She giggled a little at his efforts. "I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh.. it’s just amusing." She smiled and she walked over to him. But she sighed. "Now I just have to figure out how to get you out of there myself.." she bit her lip and tried to think. 

"The only way I’ll be able to get you over to the side of the ship is if I drag you.. but I don’t want to hurt you." 

Adrien huffed softly. As if she could hurt him like that. Mers were resilient, they survived more than just being dragged across a deck.

Boldly he thumped his tail indignantly and reached out to her, shaking his arm a little to signal her to help.

She was still trying to think when she heard the thump and she looked over at him. 

She smiled some, it seemed maybe he was starting to trust her. But only a little probably. "You slap me like you slapped my crew member I’ll slap you back." She warned playfully and with a small teasing smirked. 

She walked around and she slipped her arms under his and started pulling him out of the tub.

Adrien bit the inside of his lip to hide a smirk of his own.

With the girl's help he got out of the tub, immediately missing the comfort of the water. He took a moment to glance around, making sure they were still alone, before they once again started moving.

They reached the side and Adrien reached up, claws digging into the wood as he pulled, assisted by the captain.

Ladybug dragged him along the deck and over to the railing, once he'd gotten a grip on it and started pulling himself, she pushed against him. "Good bye." She said softly as he started to roll off the railing and fell down to the water. 

She looked down over the edge and sighed. She'd never see him again probably.. "I hope you have a safe travel back home!" She called down to him.

Adrien pulled himself up, gritting his teeth as he balanced precariously on the railing before rolling off the edge.

He splashed into the cold water, his gills flaring as he got a true breath of the saltwater. He came back up, bobbing in the water as the captain called down to him. He swallowed, knowing he shouldn't do it...

"Thank you." He called back quietly, eyes now glowing in the moonlight against the dark water.

She stayed at the railing and watched him. He was handsome... 

Her whole face brightened when he talked to her in her language. "You can understand me after all!" She chirped happily and clapped her hands together. 

Adrien laughed. "Of course I can. What did you think I was? Some mindless sea algae?"

He grinned, easily floating on his back as he talked to her, feeling much safer in the water.

"Well no..." she blushed a little now that he was talking to her. "You didn’t talk to me before.. and after a while I thought you couldn’t understand me.." she sighed a little and leaned on the railing more. 

Adrien laughed, half vocal, half click. "Well..."

He turned over, sculling the water with his hands. "We're not exactly supposed to talk to humans."

"Oh. That makes me feel a little better I guess." She bit her lip as looked down at him. "C-Can I ask for your name at least? And how come you haven’t left yet? I thought you'd be dying to get back into the ocean and go home."

Adrien shrugged lightly, the movement lost in the dark. "I guess you could say I was curious. And it wouldn't be right not to thank you for helping me."

He turned over on his back again. "As for my name... Chat Noir."

"Chat Noir..? That sounds like black cat in French. Then again.. you do kinda have claws sort of like a cat. And your kinda feisty like one." She giggled.

Adrien glared at her lightly, but just shrugged. "Well, maybe when you tell me your real name I'll tell you mine."

The captain bit her lip. No one on the ship knew her real name. And she wanted to keep it that way. She sighed. "It’s Marinette."

"Marinette..." He smiled, his small fangs catching the moonlight. "That's a pretty name." He told her, tail splashing lazily in the water.

She blushed softly. "Thank you." She smiled some. And even her own eyes sparkled with the light of the moon.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to pronounce my name though." Adrien told her, arms folded behind his head.

"Oh come on. I’m sure it’s not that bad." She hung over the railing a little to relax. Stilling watching as he floated down below her. 

"Wanna bet?" He let out a complicated series of clicks and hisses punctuated by a whistling sound.

"Aww come on..." she whined. "No fair.. I don’t know mermaid talk..." she pouted. 

He laughed again. "Told you you couldn't pronounce it." He splashed his tail fins on the water. "I'm not sure what the translation would be exactly, but the closest would be Adrien."

She smiled and nodded. "That’s waaay easier to pronounce." She giggled a little. "I like that name."

He grinned. "Thanks. My mom picked it. How'd you get the name Ladybug?" He asked, "I'm pretty sure that's not a name, right?"

"No.. Ladybug is just my Captain name.. for.. reasons. Which you have no business knowing."


	3. The Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From last time we had the mer talk.. then the captain letting the merman go. When he tries to go home.. he’s more lost then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long... I was lazy 😅 Cause I gotta find where I left off in my messages then add it in my notes then.. paste it onto Ao3

Adrien shrugged. "You and your men had no business keeping me captive." He pointed out.

“Listen here mister. Some of these men I don’t trust, if I had let you go when we first caught you, they could have done who knows what to me. They’re greedy dirty pirates. Unlike me. So be lucky I didn’t cut your throat earlier.” She snapped. 

Adrien snorted. "You couldn't if you tried." He stated, though his heart rate accelerated at the threatening tone she'd taken on.

“Don’t test me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. But she didn’t have the heart to dare hurt him anyway..

"What are you going to do? Haul me back up? Jump in and chase me down?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you 'weren't like that'?" He asked softer.

Her bottom lip quivered a little. “Just go already!!” She yelled at him before running away from the railing and into her cabin. Adrien could hear a loud slam from up there. 

Adrien's eyes widened at the shout, stilling in the water as she turned and bolted. "Was it something I said?"

Marinette flopped on her bed and started to cry. “That idiot...” She cried. She thought the second he got in the water he’d leave. Why did he stay after she held captive all afternoon?

Faced with the cold depths beneath him, Adrien was forced to confront what had really held him back from leaving. Fear. He was alone and afraid, not knowing what lay ahead of him in the vast ocean. He had no idea where he was and no experienced guide to lead him home. Adrien had rarely left the coral palace.

He bit his lip lightly, feeling the sharp points of his teeth against his skin. 'Well, here goes nothing.' He thought, submerging. It seemed that they had been going to the same direction then they caught him.. so he’d tried going back the opposite direction. He just hoped it would be the right way

Adrien sank to the ocean's floor, looking everywhere for a landmark he would recognize, but saw nothing. With only unfamiliar currents and shadowy figures moving among the rocks, no doubt sharks that never slept, Adrien grew uneasy as he realized just how lost he was.

He shook himself out, remembering his father's words. 'There is nothing a man can't do if he sets his mind to it.' That was the motto his father built the kingdom on. Adrien plunged forward.

For hours he went, searching and wandering, but nowhere was found a familiar sight or a sign pointing the way home. Only becoming more and more lost, Adrien finally gave up, following the currents he'd been drifting on back to the pirate ship right as the day broke and the pirates pulled anchor. Not daring to swim alongside, for fear of their fishing nets, Adrien clung to the bottom of the ship as it moved on.

As the ship moved a long through the day, Adrien could see fish swimming around the area, some groups being pulled up by the nets. 

Around mid day, Adrien could hear loud shouting. Panicking loud footsteps could be heard as well. A familiar girl giving shouted orders to her men. Then a loud bang went off. And a couple more. 

The ship was under attack by another enemy ship. Marinette unsheathed her sword and started to fight. As the fight went on, Marinette had been backed up to the railing and she tripped over it.

She screamed and tried to grab a near by rope but it slipped out her grasp and she plunged under the water, her sword sinking to the bottom. 

Adrien flinched as the gunfire rang out overhead, covering his sensitive ears as the loud noise echoed through the water. It did little and the boat above him rocked as a cannon ball nicked the side, not enough damage to sink it, but enough to nearly capsized the vessel.

A moment later a splash alerted Adrien to the sudden arrival of the captain, her sword sinking quickly into the water as the girl floundered in the sea. Tail moving quickly, swishing In the water with powerful movements, Adrien swam to her, glowing eyes looking straight into hers. Redirecting his course he wrapped a string arm around her and brought the human to the surface.

Marinette's eyes widened when she saw him through blurry eyes. She was about to gasp she felt him grab her, but covered her mouth. Once she broke over the waters surface she sucked in a long gasp of air. 

She looked over at the merman who had pulled her up. "You saved- Wait! You shouldn’t be above the water, they could see you!" She exclaimed and pushed his head down. "Oh shoot.. my sword.."

Adrien stared at her worriedly as she sucked in a lungful of air, not thinking of the men on board who may see him until she pointed it out.

He floundered as she pushed him down, clicking indignantly before rolling his eyes and plunging back down into the water, leaving her at the surface.

She needed her sword though.. that was a gift from her mother.. the only she had left of her parents.. she took a deep breath before diving down again and swimming down to the bottom. She just hoped she could get her sword and swim back in time before she ran out of fresh oxygen she had just taken in. 

'Where is it?!' She thought in her head. She couldn’t see a thing down here. 'Come on come on...' 

Adrien swam down to the bottom, chasing a few strong currents before he found what he was looking for, a long, sleek sword with a golden handle. He grasped it, eyes widening when he saw tiny little insects engraved on the hilt. Could they be ladybugs?

Shaking his head, there was no time for that now, he started back up, eyes widening in surprise when he found Marinette nice again under water, but this time swimming toward him in the dark water, eyes uselessly searching for something she couldn't even see.

Obviously she'd come after her sword. A foolish thing for the human to do. He swam up to her, eyes glowing brightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and forced the handle of the sword in her hand. Then he pumped his tail furiously in the water, propelling them up.

Marinette had instantly stiffened up as he grabbed again. But once she felt the familiar handle of her hand she relaxed. And she held onto him as he swam back up to the surface. She took another deep gasp of air and paned heavily. Coughing a little. 

But when Marinette looked over to the ships.. the enemy ship had started to leave. She smirked a little and waved her sword into the air. "Take that you stupid pirates! That'll teach you to mess with Captain Ladybug and her crew!" She yelled victoriously. But she suddenly blushed when she realized the merman was still holding onto her.

She pushed away from and put her sword in its holder, looking away a little. "Well um.. thank you.. for saving me... twice. And thank you for getting my sword for me. It means a lot to me.."

Adrien held onto the captain as she spluttered, not letting go for fear she'd start to sink while she was coughing.

He too looked over to watch the other ship recede, but stared back at her when she yelled after them.

He let go of her immediately when she pushed away, not wanting to take a chance with her sword. The water was his turf and he'd win, no doubt, but she may still manage to hurt him with that blade and he wanted to avoid any possibility of attracting sharks. 

"You're welcome." He said quietly, glancing up at the ship to make sure they weren't being watched. "Your men are probably looking for you."

"Yeah.. I should go then.." She started swimming back. Not even double thinking why he was still here. They were miles away from where they caught him. 

Once she got to the ship she called up to them and they threw the rope ladder down before her and she started climbing up. She soaked now and she had lost her hat. It half afloat on top of the water somewhere near by. But she had another one. 

One of her men helped her up and they pulled the ladder up. Marinette went into her cabin to change and try drying most of the water from her hair out. 

Adrien nodded, watching her go and sinking back down in the water, staying close enough to make sure she made it out before he dived deeper and come up back under the boat again, clinging to the hull as they started to move once more.

The captain came back out of her cabin. Her hair all tied up in a bun. The attack had last about most of the afternoon so it the sun had started to go down. But wasn’t quite setting yet. She smiled to herself and walked around the main deck of her ship.

As the captain passed by part of the ship she could hear a slight murmuring that drew her attention. Three of her men, a seedy looking lot, were huddled next to a longboat.

"Got away during the night, hah! She done let 'im go, that's what she done. She's no pirate if yer' a'askin' me!" One of the men, an older man with a scraggly beard, said, pounding one fist into the other emphatically, the other two men nodding along. 

She knew this would happen. She huffed and quickly drew her sword out. "If you have problems with the way I do thing around here.. you know the penalty Mr. Scoff." She said in a warning tone. "You remember Mr. McCollin.. don’t you..?" She said, twirling some of the man's beard hair. "I’m sure there's some sharks around here somewhere.... or.. that pesky merman is still lingering around.. out for revenge.. he could probably rip you to pieces of he so pleases too.."

She let out a little less then pleasant giggle that sent shivered down their pirates spines. "Good. Think about that the next time you try and question my Captainship and my rules. And of course you know all too well what happens." She put her sword away before turning, glaring at them with a smirk and she walked off.


End file.
